Deer, Dog and Rat
by halffictionalprincess
Summary: Lily Evans recounts the story of the time she woke up to find a deer staring at her.


Summary- Lily Evans tells the story of the night she woke up in the middle of the night to find a deer staring at her.

A/n- I hope you like the second entry in the Marauder's Journal!

Disclaimer- Like, seriously?

**Deer, Dog and Rat.**

I know I should wake up, but I didn't want to.

I felt his hands on my back as he pushed me up against a wall, his lips on mine and my hands in that soft black hair, and all I want to do is mess them up more. Even though I know it couldn't possibly happen in real life, I could kiss James Potter all I wanted in my dreams, couldn't I? But then my vision changed and James Potter was replaced by a deer.

Wake up, Lily, I told myself, as I looked at a deer staring down at me. It was obvious that I was still dreaming, because there couldn't possibly be a deer in the girl's dormitory in Hogwarts. For a fleeting moment I wondered if I wasn't dreaming and there was deer in front of my bed. The thought made me want to laugh. I mean, use your brain Lily, of course there isn't a deer, because how could a deer ever get inside Hogwarts?

But how had my dreams jumped from James Potter to a deer, I didn't know.

I heard a little snore, a snore I recognised and I frowned, what was Marlene doing in my dream? But slowly as I woke up from my James-Potter-induced-haze I realized that I wasn't dreaming, and the deer was still staring at me.

Have you ever woken up in the middle of the night to find a deer staring at you? Most people would say no, but well, I'm not most people, am I?

I sat up and pinched myself and when the deer still didn't disappear but started running towards the door, I couldn't do anything but scream. The deer stopped still and Marlene who was sleeping in the bunk next to me , woke up with a start.

"What.. what's going on?" she asked, but I was coming completely undone, I continued to scream and pointed wildly at the deer, as soon as she saw the deer, Marlene stared at it for a moment and the deer, looking for an escape continued to move, and after a minute, after convincing herself that she wasn't hallucinating, probably, Marlene started to scream as well.

You would think two girls who could perform magic could overcome a deer ,right? But as it turns out, you would be wrong.

And you would think that the situation couldn't possibly get any more weird? Well, ha ha, you would be wrong again.

Before the shock of seeing a deer could die down, a black dog came inside our dorm ,jumped on Marlene's bed and started to lick her face. The sudden happenings shut us up for a couple of moments and the terrified look on Marlene's face almost made me laugh. I would have laughed too, if I hadn't felt movement on my bed. I looked down to see a rat sitting on my blanket covered lap and I screamed.

Well, I think you should know something about me, the only animal I hate? Rats.

I let out a blood curling scream and stood up on my bed, making the rat fall far away, but it just climbed my bed again and attacked me, I'm pretty sure it wanted to kill me.

I jumped off the bed and so did the rat, we played a long game of Catch-me-if –you-can inside that dormitory. Advice- When you are running from a rat in your room, keep on a look-out for dogs on the floor as you can trip on them and fall. Though I don't think you would need any of this advice, but, you know, just in case.

As I tried to get up from the floor, I saw both the dog and the rat run out of the dormitory and then I saw what looked like legs follow them. It took me a moment to realize that those legs belonged to Marlene.

Did you know it's really easy to get angry at the deer, dog and rat that scared you, turned your room into a mess and made you run around your room in your pyjamas? Well, I do and it is.

I felt my blood boiling as I got up and searched for my wand on the bedside table. I found it tumbled inside my blanket and ran out the door, I moved through the crowd of girls that our screams had assembled, thought most of them asked me questions, I answered none, and the lioness inside me was screaming for revenge against the deer, dog and rat.

I finally saw Marlene, she was standing next to the stairs that led to the girls dormitory. As i reached down, I could find no trace of any animals, just a bunch of confused and angry-to-be-woken Gryffindors, Marlene looked shell shocked.

"Where are they?" I asked.

"I don't.. I don't know, they were ahead of me and they just... they reached the common room first and just disappeared ..i don't understand..how..." She seemed to be having trouble, getting words out of her mouth. I couldn't understand how three animals could just... just disappear.

"What's going on?" said a voice from behind, a voice I recognised as Sirius Black, I had no answer, and I didn't think anyone was going to believe what I said at all.

Just then a very angry looking McGonagall entered the dormitory, I shared a scared look with Marlene, this was going to be a long night.

I was so busy being angry and confused at the same time that I didn't notice the stupid grins on the faces of three boys standing behind the crowd.

A/n- Please review, and prompts for stories are always welcome! REVIEWERS get candy!


End file.
